The Everlasting
by Demon Xiao
Summary: The sequel to True Love Never Dies
1. Default Chapter

The Everlasting: The seqeul to Love Never Dies  
  
  
Chapter One: The Reuniting  
  
Maria walked over to Mary and picked her up. "My child..i,ve missed you so much. Watching you from above and not being with you was tearing up my heart". Maria turned to Jack. "Jack...I have a message for you...its from your mother and grandfather". "My mother and grandfather!" "Yes...they said they are proud of the job you,ve done in raising the farm and a family". Maria put Mary in the crib. "Maria...What are we going to tell your dad?". "Take me to him and tell him what happened, if he doesnt believe you, take him to my grave and dig up the coffin, my body will no be there. All that will be there is what everyone put in it". Jack took Maria and Mary to Marias father. "Maria?!...it cant be you were dead". "Come with me dad i'll show you. Maria took Jack and her dad to her grave.They dug up the coffin and opened it" "I..It..It is you Maria, my daughter" Maria and her father hugged and he sheded a few tears of happiness. He took her around town annoucing the great news. Jack explained to everyone how she came back by taking his own life. Then they finaly took her to her mom. "My daughters back, Maria!". She hugged Maria and Jack for bringing her back. Jack walked out of the house and to Marias grave. He picked up the blue feather, looked at it, and put it in his pocket...  
  



	2. Star Bright

  
Chapter Two: Star Bright  
  
It had been two months after maria had been revived. They woke up. "Jack". "yes Maria" "I wanted to know if you would like to add another member to the family". "Maria...let me think about it". Jack kissed Maria on the cheek, got out of bed, and made breakfast for Maria and himself. Tonight was the star night festival. After Jack and Maria ate breakfast, Maria got a bottle out of the covered. "Jack im going to ask my mom if she will watch Mary tonight". "Ok thats fine" Maria filled the bottle with milk and fed it to Mary. That night Jack went to church and watched Maria play the organ. After she was done Jack took Maria to the mountain. He had a picnic basket and a quilt. He laid the quilt on the ground at the summit and pulled out a bottle of wine. He also reached in the basket and pulled out two glasses. He poured each glass halfway. "Maria". "Yes Jack?". "What you said about adding another member to the family...Id love to". "Jack...I love you". Jack and Maria looked at the stars and got under the quilt. Only two people were awake that night. Jack and Maria  
  



	3. Dance Under The Moon

  
Chapter Three: Dance Under The Moon  
  
Jack and Maria woke in each others arms. The sun is still down, it is five a clock in the morning, "Jack". "Yes" "I love you" "I love you too Maria. Jack got up and took his folded clothes beside the quilt and dressed himself. Maria looked so beautiful while she was asleep. Jacks eyes were filled with love while stareing at her. Maria got up and dressed. Maria walked over to Jack and held him. "Jack, lets watch the sunrise...together". Jack and Maria walked over to the mountain edge. As the sun rised Jack say something shining and the mountains bottom. "Maria". "Yes Jack" "After we watch the sunrise together, I must go see something". "Ok, but dont be long, I'll be waiting up here for you". The sun rose over the mountain. It was a sight of ah, and Jack wouldnt miss it for the world with Maria. After the sun rose, Jack headed down the mountain where he saw the shining. When he reached the summit he saw something buried in the snow. He dug threw the snow and couldnt believe his eyes. "The music box". Jack held the music box in his hands and started back up the mountain. "Maria...Maria" Jack ran up to Maria trying to catch his breath. "What is it Jack?". "I found our music box" "Jack play it". Jack cranked the music box and a beautiful melody began to play. "Its...Its Dance Under The Moon the song at our wedding". "May I have this dance". Jack said as he held out his hand. "Oh Jack" Maria said with a giggle. Maria took his hand and they started a slow dance to the melody. Maria started humming the song and began singing it. Jack closed his eyes and so did Marias.  
  
In the moonlight I felt your heart...  
In the moonlight I felt your eyes...  
In the moonlite sky your heart close to me  
nobody else but me  
Dance under the moon....Dance under the sky...  
The only thing I'll ever need..Is your true love for me...  
  
The melody ended. Jack and Maria opened there eyes and kissed.   
  
another chapter will be coming. Also I own the song that is on here so none of you Natsume or Nintendo @#&$head lawyers better not sue me because I made this song.  
  



	4. James

  
Chapter Four: James  
  
9 months have passed and Maria is in labor. Jack had stayed by her side the whole time. "Maria, hang in there" "Its ok honey". Maria was in terrible pain. Jack held her hand. He looked over to the mid-wife. "Is it unusual if your wife is about to break your hand". "She'll calm down...Ok honey come on, push". "uhh" "Come on" "aahh" "ahhh shes breaking my hand" "ok one more" "AAHHHH". "Congraula...Maria" The midwife walked over to Maria. She put her ear to her chest. Jack held his breath. "Shes fine, shes just sleeping". Jack sighed a sigh of relief.  
"Jack its a boy" Said Marias mom. "What will you name him?" said the midwife. "I want Maria to name him." The next morning Jack and Maria woke with Mary and the new baby. "Maria" "yes". "What would you like to name the baby". "Is it a boy or girl" "Its a beautiful baby boy". "I'll name him...James". "Its a great name Maria".  
  
  



	5. The End

  
Chapter Five: The End  
  
Fifty years have passed. Jack and Maria are now in thier seventies. James is Fifty and married to Karen and Kai,s daughter Karrie. And Mary is also fifty married to Ann and Cliff's son Gray, They had named him after Ann,s brother. Jack had grown alot weaker since his younger days so Gray and James helped alot around the farm. Jack and Maria layed in bed. "Maria" "Yes dear". "Would you take back anything thats happened all these years?" "No jack, ive enjoyed all thats happened". Jack and Maria drifted off to sleep holding each others hand. The next day Jack and Maria were stil in bed. James walked into the house and over to the bed side. "Hey dad, mom wake up...mom, dad?..MOM, DAD WAKE UP" Jack and Maria had passed away in there sleep. Thier hands still held. The funeral was held the next day. Jack and Marias graves were side by side. There was one grave stone and these were the words written on it.  
  
Two lovers who may have died,   
But thier true love will never die.  
Jack and Maria  
  
  
  
  



End file.
